


Release

by ramonasaflower



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And we LOVE that for him, Barry Allen Humping, Barry Allen Humps Everything!, Barry Allen Humps Objects, Barry Allen Loves Humping, Barry Allen Masturbation, Barry Allen Night Alone, Barry Allen Sexual, Barry Allen Smut, Barry Humps Stuff, Horny Barry Allen, Hot, Other, Speed Makes Barry Allen Horny, humping, the flash smut, thrusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonasaflower/pseuds/ramonasaflower
Summary: Barry gets so horny all the time, and tonight... he needs to let it out.
Relationships: Barry Allen does some serious self lovin’
Kudos: 15





	Release

Barry was alone tonight. Friends and family occupied and busy doing god knows what, and he had the entire loft to himself. 

He was left to his own devices; treating himself a long bath, only to take a twenty minute shower afterward. Barry walked around naked, letting himself dry off naturally and shamelessly. There was a summer nights breeze emerging from the barely opened windows as he paraded around in the living room, the cool air tickling his skin and causing his hairs to stand as he shivered slightly. He seemed to like the cool air against his member most of all.

He looked down at his growing penis, watching as it twitched before him; standing at attention. Almost instantly Barry took hold of it, dragging his hand over his length once or twice, as another breeze made its way through the cracked-opened windows.

He sped away from main room and into his bed room, milking out some precum as he sped up on himself, dragging his own substance over his cock. He watched intently as his hand moistened up his length, licking his lips at that perfect sting of pleasure as he pumped himself. But Barry was feeling a little bit more horny to suffice for masturbation alone. 

He exhaled, a low grown coming out with the action as he looked around his room for something else to do; it wasn’t until he turned around that a light bulb had went off above his head. 

Barry looked over his naked body in the mirror, the one attached to the vanity and clothing storage underneath. It held barely anything but some deodorant, cologne and one or two different hair products among the plenty of space the vanity held. It was the look of a vanity that was owned by a dude that lived alone, that was apparent.

He ran his fingers along the shiny marble, the coldness making him flinch. He wanted that feeling against his cock. And so he slapped it against that cool marble, thrusting forward to rub the cold table top against his shaft. 

His legs shook, the coldness could’ve been so numbing if it were a colder night. His legs shook with every slow push, pulling back and humming with satisfaction. Barry looked around him as he mindlessly humped the table of the vanity, searching for something new.

The chair neatly tucked into his desk by the curtains that closed off his view of the city was calling his name. He hardly had time to think about it as he was already on the ground, rubbing his cock against the smooth wood. Thank god these things were sanded and glossed over. 

He humped the chair a little faster than his previous victim, loving the stiffness and stillness of the chair. 

He didn’t have to worry about his speed rocking the mirror back into the wall or knocking over the things that were on top of the table. The chair was nice. He lasted on it a little longer than the vanity. 

Barry even came as he began to vibrate all over, pushing his cock against a leg of the chair with one knee against the carpet and the other propped up with his foot flat against the ground, steadying his weight and movements as he creates a milky mess over the light brown seat. 

He was no where near satisfied, though. 

He tried the edge of his bed, but wasn’t liking the uncomfortable contortion it made his body do, so he moved to the bedroom door, but he was also afraid that it wasn’t as safe as the chair might have been. 

Barry sighed, feeling glum as he fails to find something else to hump. He falls back against the wall and huffs in defeat, staring right at the very thing he could rub against, the perfect candidate for the job.

The teddy Iris gave to Barry two valentine’s ago. 

He practically pounced on the thing, speeding the large, soft toy to sit up against his bed, straddling the stuffed animal. Barry wasted no time to ride the thing. He slow at first, rolling his body like he was putting on a show, he’d die if somebody were watching him. And not in a cute way. 

He moaned, his body falling against the soft material, poking and pushing his dick against the expensive teddy. 

Iris may have friend zoned him hard with this gift, but the joke was on her because Barry really did find a better purpose for the thing. It wasn’t harsh on his cock, it was comfortable, it was life-sized and it was so close to making Barry cum for the second time that night. His moans came out like whines, begs even, as he he sped up his thrusts against the toy letting the pleasure build up with him, only to explode against the nice coat of Iris’ gift. 

He fell limp against the teddy-bear, continuing to release little moans of approval and satisfication as he held the bear, arms and legs wrapped around the plush now stained with his seed. 

Barry blushed, catching his breath as he laid naked in place, thinking over the events he had  just endured upon.

After he tried to push away the slight embarrassment he had given himself, he can’t help but still not feel all that satisfied. Was it the powers? Possibly so, but none of that mattered to Barry. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to hump every object, wall, corner until he made some twisted official claim over his loft. So that’s what he did.

Barry was going to feel awkward having Iris over after tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely not my guy


End file.
